Dougie through the years
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The life-story of sweet little Dougie the Dolphin, Ally's beloved stuffed animal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Dougie through the years**

**Dougie, the Dolphin is a stuffed animal that has belonged to 3 girls and 1 boy.**

The first one was Ally Dawson who got him as a present on her 7th birthday and he quickly became Ally's favorite stuffie.

When she was 15, after Austin Moon saved Ally's honor by singing 'the Butterfly Song' in her place, Ally gave away her beloved stuffie to him as a thank you for the help.

Ally and Austin later started dating and eventually they got married and had a daughter named Jane-Kathryn, but usually known as Ally Junior or simply Sunlight.

Jane-Kathryn was later when she was 12, given all of her parents' stuffed animals, including the by then slightly famous Dougie, the Dolphin, the favorite stuffie for both Ally and Austin.

Dougie remained with Jane-Kathryn into her adult years and when she later had a daughter of her own, that little girl, who's named Miranda became Dougie's new fourth owner.

If he's still around when Miranda become an adult, maybe she'll give Dougie to her kid.

Since he was given to little 7 year old Ally, Dougie's always been a most beloved stuffie-dolphin and each one of his owners has been very nice to him.

Each of Dougie's 4 owners has thought of him as her or his favorite stuffie and after all these years he's still around and he actually doesn't look that crappy for having been played with by 3 generations of Dawson-girlies, cause even though he's been cuddled and snuggled with a lot, he's also been taken care of really well. Actually that is kinda natural since his owners all love him so much.

Never has anyone thought "Hmm, maybe it's time to retire little Dougie and throw him in the trash" and that's good, cause Dougie's seen a few other stuffies face that death over the years and there's been moments where he's been afraid that someday his luck will end and he'll be thrown away with not even as much as a goodbye-hug.

Fortunately for sweet little Dougie he's never had to come face to face with the trash can, every stuffie's worst nightmare.

It's common knowledge among all stuffies that when they get that said smile and the words "I'll miss you" in a low sad tone from their owner that soon it's time to face death at the bottom of the trash can, never to return from there.

As far as Dougie and his stuffed buddies see it, too many stuffed animals get thrown out way too early, even though they have so much life and play-time left within their little stuffed hearts and souls.

From the trash there's never a way back. When you're thrown in the trash nobody will ever hug you again. Every stuffie knows this sad truth.

Dougie remember a stuffie that Ally once had that was named Sally.

She was a pink stuffie-lion and when Ally was 10 years old she threw Sally into the trash.

Ally had picked up Sally from her place among the other stuffies and then said in a sad tone "Awww, I'll miss you" and then thrown little Sally into the trash can, also known as the Hole of Death among stuffies.

Once during his time with Austin there was also a time when Dougie had to say bye to a stuffie-friend. There was a blue / white panda-stuffie named Yollie that Austin throw out for reasons beyond Dougie's knowledge.

No stuffie wants to ever be thrown away. It breaks their stuffed hearts when people suddenly no longer care about what might at one time have been like a best friend.

"Why would anyone with a friendly soul ever throw out a beloved stuffie...?" is a question Dougie has asked himself many times without ever finding a logical answer.

Over the years, Dougie and his friends have always been ready to face that evil thing humans call the trash can, while they at the same time hope that they never have to.

Dougie is very happy that the stuffies he think of as his best friends, such as Larry, the Laughing Lizard, Bobby, the Bear and of course his girlie girlfriend known as Donna, the Dolphin are still with him. His stuffed life would be sad and empty without them.

The first time that Dougie thought he'd be thrown into the trash can was when Ally and Austin got married. Dougie knew that since both Ally and Austin had become too old to play with him maybe it was time for him to face all stuffies' worst nightmare, death on the bottom of a dark trash can, the place from which stuffies don't return.

Dougie was so happy when he was not thrown away. Instead he and his stuffie-buddies was put into a black box. This gave Dougie hope, cause it meant that perhaps someone else would get to play with him. Fortunately for Dougie that was true. A few years later, Ally gave Dougie and the others to her daughter.

Dougie has been a loyal little stuffie to all of his 4 owners and he will continue to be that as long as there's a human who'll love him.

Stuffies wanna feel love from a human who owns them. It breaks their stuffed hearts when nobody love them.

This far Dougie's had 4 owners, but if he's lucky maybe he'll have one or two more before he has to be thrown into the dark evil trash can.

Best of luck to Dougie in the years ahead and may he still be played with in the future.

Long live Dougie, the Dolphin!


End file.
